Reflection
by kitkatbar17
Summary: Cindy thinks about her life and relationships as she enters her senior year of high school. Stuff happens, and stress seems to keep piling up in her life. Will she be able to stay afloat? Or will a certain someone come to her rescue?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is a little fanfiction I wanted to write for a while. I don't know if it is very good, so if you do read it, please review. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing**.

* * *

Cindy Vortex, the second smartest person in school, hesitated as she walked up the steps to Retroville High School on the first day of her senior year.

Shifting the weight of her backpack she stared up at the big cold doors wondering about how the year would turn out. Her mother made her get up and head out the door very early, so she wasn't worried about heading inside yet. But she was worried about something, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Sure, the past few years had delivered a lot of change to the Vortex family. Her parents got divorced and her dad moved across the country. Her Aunt Suzy had recruited her mother to help with her new health supplement business, so her mother was often preoccupied.

It had been a rough year for her family. If she could even call it that anymore.

Slowly she walked up the cracked and aged cement steps. Maybe she was just tired of putting on a happy face and trying to fit in with EVERYONE at school. It had worked too. She was considered to be one of the prettiest and most popular girls and school. But she wasn't happy. She didn't really like most of the people she hung out with. They were too superficial and they didn't care about her.

Sighing, she pushed open the doors to the main entrance. It was fairly empty yet, and she still had plenty of time to organize her new locker.

As she walked down the hallway, she fretted about her own upcoming schedule this year. It would certainly be a challenge! She was taking four AP classes, participating in three school clubs, fighting in several martial competitions, and trying to finish up her gold award for girl scouts, the highest rank there was.

Finding her new locker she banged some supplies down and sighed again. What had happened to the easy days in elementary school with no responsibilities? When she and Libby could just…

Libby. It seemed like the two of them had barely gotten a word in edgewise the past few months. If she wasn't busy with all of her activities, it was Libby who was busy with hers. All of her musical talents had finally been recognized and her best friend was making the most of it. Attending every single event and camp she could find. Not only that, but Libby had found a modeling job at the local department store over the summer. No wonder she hadn't seen much of her.

The halls were filling up with people now. Class would start in about ten minutes.

As she turned her head she noticed a trio of three walking past her with one rather tall and handsome Jimmy Neutron leading the way followed by his friends Sheen and Carl.

Wait? What was she saying? Tall, yes, but handsome? Ugh, it was true. With the loss of his tall ice cream shaped hair and the buildup of some nice (yet small) muscles he wasn't so bad to look at.

But it didn't matter. Jimmy hadn't really spoken with her much over the past few years.

Why was that? She pondered. They still lived right across the street from each other. She guessed it was because he stopped inviting her on his adventures. Hmmm…or maybe it was because SHE stopped inviting herself on his adventures.

Honestly? She had many years ago grown tired of pursuing that boy. He only caused her trouble and wasted her time.

She couldn't help but secretly watch him out of the corner of her eye. What on earth was he doing? He was pulling out something…a new invention? Yes, he was showing off. She could tell that arrogant prideful stance anywhere.

Something deep within her wanted to march over there. Why? She shook her head, closing her locker. "Don't do it!" She told herself. She didn't have time with all of her classes, peers, and family problems to start trying to deal with that _jerk_ again. Cindy bit her lip trying to push down the inclination.

"This is the greatest invention of all time," She heard him say. That was it. She was NOT going to stand there and take his bragging, his annoying (yet somehow attractive) arrogant stance. She was going to do something about it.

"NERDTRON!" She shouted moving over there. "Pu-lease tell me you are NOT planning on blowing up this school on the first day with your piece of crap!"

He looked up at her, with a surprised look, which quickly faded into a smirk. She squinted at him. Finally he answered.

"No, Cindy, of course it's not going to explode. If you knew anything about science you would know that!" He retorted, smirking at her all the while.

"Oh really, like the last time you brought your 'invisi-ray' to gym class!"

"Not the same thing!" His smirk faded.

"Well I think it is!"

"Well I KNOW it isn't!"

She heard a slight giggle come from behind me and spun around to Libby standing behind them...with Sheen? "Wow, you two are_ still_ going at it after all these years?" She said. It was funny she would ask that, after all, Cindy hadn't even spoken to Jimmy in the longest time. In fact, what was she doing here now, the bell would ring soon...

Cindy grimaced and said "I just don't want Jimmy's stupid inventions to blowup the entire school, some of us have to survive!"

Oh crap, she said his _name_. She never say his name!

She looked up only to have both Libby and Jimmy looking at her intently. Oh crap, they noticed.

Cindy definitely did not want to explain, and did she really need to? He had a name for God's sake and they weren't in the 5th grade anymore! But as she opened her mouth to add a comment, she found no words coming out.

They were still staring at her.

BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

She scooted away quickly to her locker to grab her last things and dashed to class.

Phew! Saved by the bell!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. Here is the second chapter in this story! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Well that was great…

Cindy pushed her way through the door to her homeroom class, taking a seat in the very back. She groaned to herself as she watched Libby come through the doorway, slowly sinking down in her seat. Of course her best friend would be assigned to the same homeroom for the first time ever in the past four years at high school.

Libby spotted her, raised an eyebrow, and plopped down next to her.

"Girl, what is going on with you?" she said. Cindy saw that question coming a mile away.

"I could say the same for you! I didn't know you and Sheen were going out?" Cindy was always good at changing the subject.

Sure enough, Libby took the bait and blushed. "We are," She said excitedly.

"I can't believe you fell for ultra-loser, I mean come on! You could have your choice of the guys in this school," Cindy replied. Libby shrugged. "Sheen isn't so bad once you get to know him. He's actually…kind of cute,"

"Yeah, if deranged moron is your type,"

"Attention class! I will now take attendance!" A woman called out from the front of the room

It was ridiculous that the teachers really expected everyone to stop talking. It was the first day of school after all. Glancing over at Libby who was now texting rapidly on her phone she wondered if this would be the year she would make class president, something she had always hoped to do.

Just one more thing to add to the list.

"Liberty Folfax" The teacher called out.

"It's just Libby!" Cindy's best friend called out in reply, without even looking up.

Cindy studied her best friend, always the cool, calm, and collected one. It seemed Libby had talent pouring out her ears (figuratively speaking of course). Wearing an adorable magenta tank top with a comfortable, yet stylish, pair of skinny jeans, she had a good eye for fashion, something Cindy always seemed to lack. Not to mention her ability to hit the high notes…

Could it be, that Cindy was jealous of her best friend?

"Cynthia Vortex,"

She looked up and absent-mindedly called out "Here,"

That was ridiculous. Of course she wasn't jealous of her friend. It was just that sometimes Cindy wanted to be recognized for her abilities too, which didn't seem to happen very often. Especially in a school where she was ONLY the second smartest person. God dammit all! Why did her mind always have to come back to that big-headed freak! That tall, handsome, smart…

AHHHHHHH!

Good thing that scream hadn't escaped from her lips.

Pulling out her phone she decided to burn some of the time instead of listening to the pointless announcements. One message…from her dad?

Crap, she forgot. He was coming to see her this weekend.

She groaned to herself making a mental note of that. Her father was not her favorite person in the world, but she added his arrival to her schedule. No doubt her mother would make her pick him up from the airport. What would they even do?

Looking at her phone she realized that she had a karate event all day Saturday and was volunteering at the animal shelter with the younger scouts Sunday afternoon. Well, he could join her at karate, he always seemed to like that.

Sighing, she wondered when her relationship with her parents had gone so wrong. Maybe it had never been right? Her mother was always pressuring her to do things, and pressuring her father. Then her father would disagree with her mother's judgment. Then they would fight…and fight…and fight. Grimacing, she closed her eyes remembering the lonely nights as a young girl listening to them yelling downstairs.

"Hey girl, did you see the new post in Everyday Fashions!" Libby said, breaking temporarily away from her phone to show her friend the latest and greatest in the fashion world from her favorite blog. Her best friend rambled on about the new designs.

Well, this would take her problems off her mind…for now.

As she studied her friend one more time she realized what poise and grace Libby had.

Maybe she _was_ a little jealous of her friend…she was a model for God's sake!

* * *

It had been a _long_ first day of school, Cindy reflected as she walked up her driveway.

Libby, to her utmost surprise had decided to take AP Psychology with Cindy, and of course, Jimmy was in both of the two AP classes that she had today, giving her a constant reminder of her feelings for him.

"No, I don't have feelings for him!" She shouted at herself. She couldn't subject herself to his constant rejection again. She and Jimmy were in different worlds now.

It was already around 5:00 as she opened her front door. Her after-school club had gone overtime, and Cindy had taken the time to socialize. Why did she try to fit in with all of those people? It's not like they really cared about her…

"Hmm…Is that…apple pie?" She said as she smelled the air coming in the door. It couldn't be…but it was.

"Mom!" Cindy called out.

"In here darling!" She heard a voice coming from the study. "What is it dear?" Her mom asked as she walked into the room.

"Did you make apple pie?" she asked excitedly. It wasn't like her mother at all to take time out of her busy schedule like that.

Her mother laughed. "No, of course not! I have far too much to do. I think that lady across the street dropped it off…Dear me, what is her name?"

"Mrs. Neutron?" she asked her.

"Yes, that's her," her mother replied casually, then turned away to resume her phone conversation.

"By the way," Cindy added. "Dad is coming by this weekend, I was thinking of bringing him with me to the karate competition,"

Her mother didn't respond, absorbed in her conversation.

Cindy walked back out into the kitchen to observe the pie. She wondered what possessed Mrs. Neutron to bring it over anyway. Shrugging her shoulders, she cut herself a giant slice and walked upstairs to her room to start on homework. And boy did she have a lot…

As she gorged herself on the pie and opened her psychology book, she couldn't help but stare across the street. The clubhouse. She laughed. They had a lot of adventures there didn't they? Her favorite had to be when they went to Mars and Jimmy…

"What am I going to do?" She moaned, spooning another bite of pie into her mouth. "There is no way I am still interested in that arrogant, nerdy, trouble-making, know-it-all jerk!"

And yet, she was.

* * *

**Just a note: More Jimmy X Cindy moments in the next chapter! Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I begin I just wanted to give a shout out to EVERYONE who writes Jimmy Neutron fanfiction. I am realizing just how hard it is to write about the JxC relationship! And a shout out to all the people who reviewed, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

Cindy felt something brush her foot.

It was Humphrey, her dog. He was quite a bit older and a lot less persnickety than he used to be. "Go away, dog," She mumbled to him. It's the middle of the night.

He brushed her foot again, and she groaned. "What is it?" There must be something going on. She slowly rolled out of bed and peeked out her window. Maybe there was an intruder or something.

Nothing. Stupid dog.

But wait, what was that walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street? Three dark figures. One of them was Carl, that was for sure, but who were the others. They were holding hands. The three walked under a light post and she saw clearly who they were.

Oh my God it was Sheen, Libby, and Carl. But what were they doing…

Then she saw it. They turned into the backyard of Jimmy Neutron. There was a faint glow coming from the window indicating that a certain boy genius was wide awake and doing something in his lab.

Something within her felt hurt. Cindy used to be with them going for secret adventures with them, but now they didn't even think to invite her. Not even Libby… Maybe she shouldn't feel so jealous. It was not like she had hung out with them very much over the past several years. Even Libby, her best friend, had seemed distant over last summer.

But she couldn't help but wonder what they were up to…

Well, she concluded, there was no crime in finding out right. She quickly threw on some clothes, grabbed some hair out of the 'Jimmy Neutron bag' and headed over there.

Cindy felt weird as she stalked across the street. Probably the last time she had done this was in the 6th grade. If her mom knew what she was doing she would KILL me. But she felt a nostalgic sense of adventure flowing through her body that she hadn't felt in a long time. Cindy tried to scan the hair, but for some reason the scanner was different.

"What the hell! When did Neutron put in a retinal eye scanner?"

She peered into the window. Yup, the lights were on downstairs, but how was she gonna get inside? It's not like she could just open the front door…

Or maybe she could, she realized, as she felt the handle. It was unlocked and she right walked inside. Cindy didn't remember Neutron having stairs in there, but she took advantage of them and headed down into the lab.

"…We'll be back in a few hours, just after I get enough of the mineral for my invention," Jimmy was saying to the group. Wow was his voice deep.

"Ok, but I still don't see why I was needed to come along," Libby said, yawning.

"Be-cause!" Sheen said, "We wanna see the stars," He winked at Libby.

"Oh, Sheen,"

Cindy peeked around the corner of the stairwell. They were loading up the rocket getting ready to launch. Suddenly sirens went off "Alert, Alert, Intruder, Intruder,"

Seriously? It took Vox that long to realize that there was an intruder?

Jimmy looked up, "Crap, my parents must have seen the light on out here…"

"No, it's me," Cindy said coming out from around the corner. They were going to find her out eventually, so she might was well show up now.

"Cindy?" Jimmy and Libby said in unison. They were surprised. And they should be…

"I just saw you guys walking down the street, and I wanted to see what you were up to,"

"We're not up to something!" Carl shouted spastically. "Ok, yes we are," He confessed.

"Carl!" Sheen yelled at him. "You just gave away our position!"

Cindy gave the two an odd look before saying "Well whatever it is I want in,"

Jimmy looked at her skeptically. "You know I don't like bringing girls along on my missions," he said.

"Oh please, you are bringing Libby,"

"Well…Libby has a lot to contribute to our group,"

"Does she really,"

"Yeah, she can keep calm and cool under pressure…and she can get Sheen to actually help out," Jimmy defended.

"Hey, I help out!" Sheen complained. "Wait, what are we doing again?"

"Oh please, anyone can order Sheen around," she said to him.

"They cannot!" Sheen complained. Instantly Cindy grabbed his leg and flipped him over to the ground. Sheen's eyes twitched. "Ok, they can," he finally agreed.

Cindy looked at Jimmy pridefully. He couldn't win. She was going along whether he liked it or not.

He must have noticed her stubbornness. "Fine," he agreed. Turning to the rest of the group, "We'd better get going now," He announced and they all loaded up into the rocket.

The ride felt strange and awkward. Libby and Sheen were in the back row, holding hands and making out. Carl was in the middle row quietly humming (Was that his stupid spy song?) and Cindy was sitting next to Jimmy who was intently focused on his mission.

"We'll be approaching the asteroid in about 10 minutes," He announced.

"What made you decide to come along?" He suddenly asked her. Cindy felt herself blush even though she didn't know why.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted an adventure. Besides, I think you have missed having me along,"

He looked at her. "What? I – I do not! I hate having girls along on my trips,"

"Mhmm," For some reason it felt fun to tease Jimmy again. But seriously, what was she saying!? Was she…trying to...flirt with him? Oh God no.

He was saying something about the weight of the rocket and how much fuel he was wasting having her along.

"…And why would you want to come along anyway? Was the party at Nick's place last week not enough 'adventure' for you?" Jimmy said.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't even go…" she replied.

"Oh so you're not trying to be princess popularity after school hours?"

She couldn't figure out where the turn in the conversation happened. How could they go from pleasant, to teasing, to denying, to belittling and criticizing in mere moments? And suddenly, she really didn't like the new edge in Jimmy's voice.

"Nerdtron, you are just jealous that I am more popular and appreciated at school than you,"

"More appreciated? What does that even mean? If anything you are just more of a pushover. You just do what everyone else does…" he added the last part under his breath.

Well, this certainly was not going the way she had planned.

Cindy got up and sat next to Carl. At least he wouldn't constantly try to berate her. Outer space was so vast and lovely, but for some reason this trip wasn't as fun as she thought it would be. Instead she felt almost sick to her stomach.

The rest of the expedition went rather blandly. Jimmy scurried for some minerals on the asteroid and then they headed back. Perhaps Jimmy had finally figured out how to make his trips less life threatening. Unfortunately for Cindy it was already 5 in the morning when they arrived home.

"Oh great job, Neutron, now we won't have any sleep before school," she said.

He shot her a look before saying, "Everyone, get home and rest for the next hour and meet me outside the school before class. I have something that could help,"

"Well, it better not explode or kill me," Cindy muttered, heading back to her house. She felt exhausted. After slowly and quietly climbing the stairs to her room, she crawled into bed.

Beep, beep. Beep, beep.

It was her alarm. She groaned turning it off and crawling out of bed.

What just happened?

Did she seriously just sneak over to Jimmy's house, demand to go along on his trip, argue and flirt with him, and come back to get one hour of sleep?

Judging by the fact that she was not wearing pajamas and by the fact that she was still extremely tired, she was going to have to say yes.

And she thought yesterday was going to be a long day…


End file.
